


葛雷夫先生的聖誕假期

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 「我們都不知道葛林戴華德究竟對我的思緒作了什麼。」葛雷夫終於回到了安全部部長職位上。但首席正氣師被囚禁的消息如同毒雨，不斷侵蝕葛雷夫和他周圍任何環境。就在這時，紐特被魔國會請回紐約，第一次和真正的葛雷夫見面。





	1. 危險一級：龍鱗製成的門

紐特．斯卡曼德提著寸步不離的皮箱走到甲板上，有些熟悉的海風夾帶大量低溫打在耳邊，比起英國濕冷的雨滴只有過之。  
再怎樣也無法預料，將會在兩年之中第三度踏入這座城市。第一次充滿驚奇，第二次只是回憶，第三次……按照總是睿智的葛來芬多導師之語，「大概就是思念吧」。  
紐特甩甩頭，將鄧不利多的話語連同水氣拋開，遙望近在眼前的城市。  
「糟糕！忘記問帝娜3A條款有沒有廢止了！」

「啊、斯卡曼德先生，好久不見。」  
「您好。」  
紐特笑得很微弱，雙手朝下緊緊抓住自己的皮箱。他認得這個人，從前是蒂娜在魔杖登記處的長官，是什麼名字就記不得了。  
「我不知道美國還沒解除3A條款。」  
有些生硬的語氣讓對方笑了，只勾起一邊的嘴角，眼角往皮箱去，「您現在知道了。應該很慶幸我們一直在港口等您吧？」  
紐特只是動一下嘴角，就像那人方才不屑的表情一樣，隨後轉過視線，望向電梯外不見頂端的大樓。鄧不利多難得出錯，紐特三度來到紐約不是因為思念，而是受人之託。  
「別擔心，您現在是特別的人，一切行為由本會擔保。」  
大概是將紐特的行為舉止當作退縮，那人昂昂頭，首先邁出了電梯。也不等反應不及的紐特，繞著幾道看來一模一樣的走廊往建築深處走，直到把紐特走得完全失去方向感，裝模作樣的腳步才停了下來，平舉手示意，人就離開了。  
紐特低頭看自己的腳尖，皮鞋在這兩年又多了不少痕跡，但仍比方才那雙令人煩躁的鞋跟安靜而平穩。鞋跟的聲音完全消失後，紐特抬起頭，打量面前曾被雅各踹開的門，已經不是亮銀色而是暗紅色的了，跟它的鄰居們比起來顯得格格不入。  
一瞬間，暗紅色的門面閃過一道火焰，就在紐特的雙眼前。紐特用力眨眨眼，視線上下左右掃遍了面前，卻再也看不見那抹艷麗。他不可能看錯的，長年累積下來的經驗讓紐特十分確定，剛才那一瞬間絕對不是錯覺，而是──  
「請問，」低沉的嗓音自後腦杓正上方傳來，貌似聲音主人的鞋尖就在紐特左手肘旁，「您是不是掉了什麼？需要我幫忙找嗎？」  
「喔、不是，我只是、喔──」  
紐特好不容易從地上爬了起來，雙手隨意在身上拍兩下，一轉頭便看見那雙曾經深深瞪視過他的黑色雙眸──其實這樣說不公平，但紐特實在無法不想──還有從來不散亂的黑髮。  
「葛雷夫先生──！」  
「您好，」葛雷夫泛灰的雙唇動了動，似乎拿不定要如何回應眼前有些激動的青年，「是斯卡曼德先生嗎？」  
首席正氣師一邊說，一邊用手推開暗紅色的門，伸出手讓紐特先走一步，無意間露出純銀打造的獅首袖扣。紐特手上的皮箱突然傳出幾聲動靜，興奮焦躁的拍打和嘰嘰聲此時顯得格外響亮。  
紐特緊張地瞥了一眼葛雷夫，在對方還來不及說出一個字之前閃身鑽進辦公室，面對門口，將皮箱藏在身後。  
「那是、我的玻璃獸。」  
喃喃的解釋和關門聲一同發出，聲音之小連紐特都沒把握是不是能讓對方聽見。葛雷夫卻只是回望紐特，眼神平靜地點點頭，抬手招來了一壺熱茶和好幾盤茶點，「我知道，也對牠的淘氣略有耳聞。依照您的了解，牠會喜歡尚未打磨的金屬嗎？」  
「喔──應該不會。你知道的、而且也可以想像，玻璃獸就是喜歡閃閃發亮的好東西，一定要閃閃發亮才行。」  
「嗯，所以是特別喜歡附加價值高的金屬。」  
「沒錯。」  
紐特低下頭挑一片撒滿糖霜的餅乾，配著剛倒出茶壺的紅茶咬下一口，熟悉的香味和淡淡的甜膩暖了臉頰，還有太陽穴旁過度緊張的肌肉，讓紐特願意抬起頭面對葛雷夫。  
嘴邊的謝意還沒出口，雙眼卻先撞進了一片會反光的潭水，夾著一點好奇和能被稱之為「愉悅」的感情。  
葛雷夫撐著臉頰，偏頭看紐特小心翼翼嚥下餅乾，接著慢吞吞喝了一口茶，於是抬手又招來一罐牛奶、一碗方糖，沒等紐特開口便自動各加了一點進去。  
「能跟我多說一些您的見聞嗎？關於您的奇獸，還有您的研究，我雖然都從各界聽聞不少，但還有很多地方需要參考您的實際經歷。」  
紐特猶豫一陣，雙眼有些神經質地來回晃動，卻抵擋不住鼻尖牛奶和香甜的氣息。就像玻璃獸無法拒絕閃亮的裝飾品，紐特低下頭喝了兩口比例正好的奶茶，接著才偏了偏頭當作同意。  
「你想要先聽什麼呢？」  
「我想，先從那頭美麗的雷鳥開始吧。牠是美國原生的奇獸嗎？」

「所以說，幻影猿其實可以自由偽裝成任何背景？比如我的辦公室？」  
「可以這麼說，但如果牠想偽裝成你的辦公室，應該很快就會被發現了──牠沒有辦法改變自己的雙眼。」  
紐特有些疲倦，兩頰的雀斑卻泛起粉紅色，微彎的嘴角也不似步入這間辦公室前銳利。他在部長辦公室裡吃了下午茶，又吃了晚餐，還吃了更多的小點心，葛雷夫晚餐後甚至給他一整盤小果子帶回皮箱中，自己在皮箱外等紐特照顧好所有的孩子。  
──我可能不太適合進去。葛雷夫用平淡的語氣說，在紐特哄著皮奇不要害怕葛雷夫的時候。  
紐特試著集中精神，抬起雙眼再看了一次也正望向他的黑。他不明白為什麼整個魔國會沒人看出葛林戴華德的詭計，真正的波西瓦．葛雷夫眼中明明不存在任何對生命的輕蔑。  
「我請人送您回飯店。」  
「嗯。」紐特點點頭，乖巧地讓葛雷夫扶起，「可是我們還沒有說到我的任務？你為什麼要找我來？」  
「您今天已經太累了。我們可以明天再說。」  
「喔。那你也不要再對我用敬語了，我不習慣。」  
「好。」  
葛雷夫低頭看紐特的頭頂笑，努力拉住頭已經有些沉重的青年往門走，一邊招來自己的外套和魔杖。就在要伸手開門時，紐特忽然抓住了葛雷夫的手腕，用沉重的語氣說：「我還有一件事想說。」  
「請說。」  
「不要再用龍鱗做的門了。龍非常美麗，也非常稀少，你不該這樣對待牠們。」  
「……你看得出來。」  
紐特嚴肅地點點頭，手掌貼上暗紅色的門，細細摩娑那一層冰涼中透出炎熱的表面，感受鱗片特有的滑膩。  
看著青年不捨的雙眼，葛雷夫有些意外，也抬起手貼在青年的旁邊，「作為今天的交換，我可以說一個秘密給你聽嗎？」  
「可以。」  
「葛雷夫家族曾經養過一條火龍，一直到我成年之前。」接收到紐特驚愕的目光，葛雷夫用眼角瞄一眼，又把視線轉回並排的手掌，「那天是我最後一次餵牠大塊大塊的牛肉當晚餐，第二天早上牠就……也難怪，畢竟那條龍已經很老了。」  
葛雷夫這次將身體也轉了過來，面對紐特半開的驚訝。他發現眼前這位奇獸飼育專家總是輕易地把情緒流露在外，就像他所飼養的奇獸一樣，真實而純粹。  
「請你幫我守住這個秘密，好嗎？」


	2. 危險二級：奇獸飼育家的任務

紐約的朝陽射入房間時，葛雷夫才剛放下手中的羊皮紙，手指無意識旋轉羽毛筆。  
抬頭看一眼時鐘和窗外的陽光，在薄霧顆粒上跳動的金黃提醒了葛雷夫，應該起身整理自己，準備前往辦公室。印象中仍有一些國際安全事件的報告還未處理。  
但葛雷夫想早於所有人抵達辦公室的想法，很快便被冰箱裡的景況打散。冰箱很好，冰箱裡的物品也是。該有的一樣不缺，可每一項或各自組合後的模樣，看起來都沒有昨天斯卡曼德家小兒子手裡的蘇打餅乾好吃。  
葛雷夫嘗試拿了一點生菜、牛奶、吐司，放在桌上和自己對視，等到回過神時，許久沒見的黃眼睛正一動不動盯著他。  
「嗨，你回來了。」  
站在手臂上可以高過葛雷夫半個頭的雄隼歪一下臉，從胸腹間發出類似滾水的聲音。這絕對不是高興的表現，葛雷夫順著隼的視線回望，廚房唯一一扇窗戶大開著。  
「我剛剛呼喚你了？對不起，大概是我太累了，沒注意到。」  
隼不是很滿意地反覆咬合尖喙，寬大的翅翼扇過葛雷夫的肩膀。  
「呵呵、下次不會了。實際上，我現在想到，確實有一封信要你幫忙，越快越好。」  
「嘎──」  
銳爪改成扣住葛雷夫只穿著襯衫的肩膀，隔著布料也能感受到狩獵者天生野性，卻完美服從。  
葛雷夫掮起熟悉的重量，就著餐桌快速寫一張羊皮紙，先餵一顆果子到鳥喙邊，再將羊皮紙仔細綁上左腳。摸摸純白的羽毛，全身只有頭前眉骨延伸到整個背部是黑色的大鳥看來心情好多了。  
「送到了早點回來，小心別被抓走。」  
「嘎咕。」

「葛雷夫先生。」  
奇獸飼育家裹緊大衣朝坐在露天咖啡座下的男人走去，腳步在穿過人行道第三個排水溝時才放鬆下來。一個低頭，閃過不知道哪個巫師召喚的報紙，紐特再次加快腳步坐到葛雷夫對面，打開大衣，托出本該回家卻在這叼著一枝紅果猛嚼的大隼。  
「⋯⋯牠給你添麻煩了。」葛雷夫伸過手，想把正和木枝打得火熱的隼接回手上，手背反而被翅羽拍了一記。  
「呵呵。」紐特瞇起眼，毫不掩飾嘴角的笑容看還伸長手臂的葛雷夫。  
葛雷夫抬起眼望一下紐特，又轉回視線，挑起眉眼和趾高氣昂的隼對看。隼也瞪眼嘎嘎叫了聲，木枝正好掉在葛雷夫剛被拍過的手背上。  
「你的隼、跟你很像。」紐特再也忍不住了，反手遮住牙齒發笑，雙肩上下抖動，漸漸發展成無法克制的大笑，「對、對不起，你們的互動太有趣了。哈哈哈──」  
葛雷夫默默無語，身為另一位當事者的隼倒是跟著開心地蹭蹭紐特，用頭頂的黑羽摩擦小巧的耳廓。紐特轉過頭用鼻子回應大鳥的親暱，發光的雙眼時不時瞟向葛雷夫。  
「我有一段時間不在牠身邊，是有些疏於管教了。」  
「不、不，才不會，」紐特用雙手捧起隼的尖爪，放在葛雷夫的前臂上，「牠很有教養，是我非要給牠東西吃。而且，你們的感情很好，這是好事。」  
葛雷夫皺眉，看一下仍依依不捨朝紐特低鳴的隼，表情忽然有些複雜。紐特笑著轉過頭，讓一人一鳥繼續互瞪，攤開雙手拍拍小桌，一旁等待多時的家庭小精靈立刻跑來，端著對牠來說太大的點菜單，「請問兩位先生想吃什麼？」  
「嗯……我可以吃蜂蜜鬆餅嗎？」  
「當然，你想吃什麼都可以。我只要一杯黑咖啡。」  
「那、兩份鬆餅，一杯黑咖啡，一杯柑橘茶、糖和奶都不要。」  
「遵命，先生。」  
家庭小精靈一鞠躬，用最快的速度往店內跑去，快得能將潔白的圍裙甩在身後。葛雷夫將隼放在肩上，用詢問的眼神看紐特，似乎在思考要如何開口。  
紐特面對那道目光，隨即有些不好意思地低下頭，「哥哥說、早上不能吃太『點』。」  
咬到舌頭了。葛雷夫的雙眼忍不住仔細打量連耳垂都泛紅的青年，想像他張大雙手在戰爭前線訓練龍群的模樣。不知為何，只是這個念頭，就能令葛雷夫十分安心。  
「我不會跟你哥哥說的。」  
聽見葛雷夫的回答，紐特先是有點疑惑，偷偷抬起眼看了葛雷夫的大衣一眼，又偏過頭用側臉反應自己的猶豫，輕咬下唇。  
「嗯、好……謝謝你。」  
最終，熱騰騰的鬆餅和咖啡、茶一同出現時，糖和奶精依舊缺席，紐特的手裡卻多了幾顆牛奶糖，硬硬的糖球握在手裡感覺很像彈珠。紐特的臉又紅了，用細微的聲音道謝，把糖果一顆顆放進大衣口袋裡，留下最後一顆，打開來放進嘴巴。  
「不能先吃糖果，」葛雷夫停下為紐特淋蜂蜜的動作，不甚同意，「先吃早餐。」  
紐特飄開眼神，用舌頭捲住糖球在嘴巴裡左右翻滾，拿起柑橘茶擋住葛雷夫的視線，「你答應過不會跟我哥哥說。」  
「是，但我沒答應你會放任一個成年人不吃早餐只吃糖。」  
「你剛剛也只點一杯咖啡。」紐特放下茶杯，凝鍊的眼神像是即將投入馴服，「你的狀況很不好，昨天也是。」  
如果一般人聽到如此直白的發言，或許會拉不下臉繼續對談，葛雷夫則是已經適應赫夫帕夫掩藏不住的誠實，表現出的情緒比紐特預期中還要少非常多，僅僅啜了一口咖啡，收回的視線裡有些無奈而已。  
「和你找我來的事情有關嗎？你需要我幫助你。」  
如果說方才紐特還有一點不確定，現在葛雷夫如咖啡一樣深沉的雙眼已然證實了猜測。灰暗凹陷的雙頰上可以清晰看見黑紫色，兩個圓圈很可能不是為了努力挽救葛林戴華德所造成的混亂，而是更複雜、直接與紐特相關的原因。  
「我接下來要說的事情，是第二個需要你守口如瓶的秘密。而我，確實非常需要你的幫忙。」  
紐特沒有回應，只是靜靜望著葛雷夫的黑眼圈，盡力克制雙眼反覆眨動。  
「自我從葛林戴華德的控制中清醒後，發生了一件怪事，」粗糙的大手輕敲瓷盤，不再敞開的大衣袖口露出一點金屬光亮，「我出現了幻覺。我會看到各式各樣的奇獸出現在眼前，卻沒有其他人能看見。」  
紐特的雙眼停下動作，緊緊盯住對面的沉黑色。葛雷夫以坦誠的眼神回應，任憑紐特探詢的目光放肆來回，等待最終的判斷。  
「你、你有試過，觀察這些『奇獸』……這些幻覺，出現的時機嗎？」  
對於青年敏銳的反應，葛雷夫十分欣賞地彎起嘴角。雙手挪開鬆餅，朝紐特更近了一點，「有。但完全沒有頭緒，隨時都有可能出現。」  
「你……沒有告訴其他人？」  
「沒有。」  
「為什麼？」專業的醫療巫師應該會比他還要有用才是。  
「因為我被列為『危險觀察名單』。」  
首席正氣師用「鬆餅好吃嗎」的語氣說，看見奇獸飼育家的表情一片片破碎，連口中的糖都遺忘。到此也就夠了，紐特只是不喜也不擅社交，並不代表他的領悟力不足。世界數一數二強大的巫師被黑巫師綁架，長時間受到精神和身體的強大控制，法力會不會衰弱還是其次，心理狀態是不是「正常」，才是魔法當局所關心。  
「但、但是，你──」你沒有問題。紐特沒有說出口，葛雷夫會發生「幻覺」這件事他還沒忘記。  
紐特不斷扭動自己的手指，緊皺眉頭瞪視柑橘茶，微酸的茶面只是無辜倒映著，熱氣早已散去。葛雷夫很平靜，拿起紐特的刀叉，切下一塊，吸滿黃澄澄的蜂蜜，遞到紐特面前，「吃吧。」  
本來憤慨的臉被突如其來的鬆餅嚇一跳，微紅的雀斑偏移開來，又慢慢回到原本的位置，咬了一小口可以膩死人的蜂蜜鬆餅。  
「……我可以問，你看到的『奇獸』、長什麼樣子嗎？」  
背靠椅子，葛雷夫縮起嘴角思考一下，眼神時不時和紐特接觸。  
他在思考，要怎麼和奇獸飼育家說明，當他看到自己的辦公室門前有一隻雷鳥盤旋，像是要守護蹲伏的青年般，敬畏便自那金黃燦爛的威嚴中油然而生。  
就像現在，只要他一抬頭，就能看到巨大的鷹嘴正輕撫麥色髮根，在巨翅之後是本應晴朗的大雷雨。


	3. 危險三級：向鷹馬鞠躬

直到兩人起身離開，紐特都沒有正面回應葛雷夫的請求。  
時間還很早，對於仍然要進辦公室的葛雷夫來說也是。紐特默默跟在葛雷夫身後，心底對葛雷夫不打算施展消影術的舉動帶著感激，雙眼四處好奇張望一直沒機會好好駐足的城市。  
葛雷夫不動聲色拉住紐特快要掉出人行道的身體，對抬高頭仰望玻璃大廈的巫師露出微笑。這是座講究高調繁華享受的城市，他可以理解紐特驚詫的感受。  
逐漸轉進議會大樓時，葛雷夫主動放開紐特的手腕，沉黑色雙眼凝視對街屋頂，透出困惑的側臉讓紐特有些緊張。  
「沒事。」葛雷夫轉回頭，向門衛打了招呼，帶著紐特走進大樓，「只是看到了一隻奇獸。」

紐特再次回到葛雷夫的辦公室。這次他十分愛惜地摸著暗紅色的門，直到葛雷夫又泡好一杯茶端到他面前。  
「如果你覺得無聊，可以到皮箱裡。我的辦公室平常不會有人進來。」  
紐特搖搖頭，眼神看向身旁空出不少位置的櫃架，若有所思。葛雷夫順他的視線一起望著那些空洞，不甚在意地聳肩，「都被拿走了。葛林戴華德很可能在裡頭放了竊聽蟲，或是港口鑰。」  
奇獸飼育家皺起眉頭，聽懂了話語間的停頓，卻還是沒攔下脫口而出的話，「這決定聽起來不是很高明。」在美國正氣師大本營裡放傳送點，作夢吧。  
首席正氣師只是回以一個擺首，同樣的動作在男人身上顯得無比大度，卻更像是無可奈何，有些出神的思緒落在紐特手邊，擺放不少小木雕收藏品的架子。  
這個架子不同於其他充滿複製品的空虛，上頭都是來自不同技術、不同地區的痕跡，有常見的火龍、貌似梅林的老者、綠色的人魚、一隻鷹隼，精巧得令紐特懷疑當初怎麼會沒注意到這個小角落。  
「他們……拿走了很多。」上頭也有大大小小的空缺，紐特小心地選擇了用語，用側臉探詢葛雷夫的情緒，卻看到葛雷夫從口袋中掏出一塊黑色的東西，破碎的輪廓中隱約是顆棋子、一顆國王。  
「這是我自己刻的。葛林戴華德對它下了詛咒，讓所有人找不到我。」  
平淡無波的語氣說得事不關己般。斷裂且成炭的木雕透過空隙掉落在地，連一點塵埃都沒有。  
紐特看著國王，想起了早上那件不再敞開袖口的大衣，又想起更多看進眼裡卻始終沒有及時的領悟──葛雷夫的「狀況」，差得可以。  
一陣尖銳警報打斷了兩人沒說出口的思緒。葛雷夫清清喉嚨，悄聲道著歉往桌上的金碗走去，用魔杖在碗側敲了兩下，碗底隨即浮現一張羊皮紙。紐特在原地看著葛雷夫匆匆讀過後瞬間轉黯的神情，身體未接受任何指示便自動放下茶杯、拿起皮箱往門口走，隨著緊追上來的葛雷夫衝往電梯。  
「一隻被走私到紐約的鷹馬，逃出了籠子在街上大發雷霆，有一大群莫魔在現場圍觀。」在施展消影前，葛雷夫回過頭看著赫夫帕夫藍綠色的雙眼，沉穩地摘取最緊要的資訊，「鷹馬，你沒問題吧？」  
紐特直直回視葛雷夫不帶一絲懷疑的眼神，沒有阻擋，嘴角緩緩勾起，「你以為你在問誰？葛雷夫先生。」

兩人抵達現場時，那匹鷹馬正試著用鳥喙擊破正氣師所張開的結界，蘊含電氣的薄膜發出爆裂聲，幾根深藍色的羽毛飄落在半空。周圍不斷傳來莫魔或正氣師的尖叫與大吼，大部分人只能顧及自己的慌亂。  
「叫你的人停下來。」紐特彎下身放好皮箱，在直起身之間脫下圍巾和大衣，連同魔杖塞到葛雷夫手中，長腿一邁奔向還發著電的結界。  
葛雷夫只來得及看紐特奔馳的背影一眼，掏出魔杖一舉，直接將所有人排出範圍數步，打斷任何正氣師在心底蘊釀的魔法。突然解脫束縛的鷹馬愣了愣，隨即注意到身旁氣喘吁吁的紐特，尚未發洩的怒火立刻集中在鷹爪上，一掌往紐特頭頂拍下──  
「﹃你以為你在問誰﹄，嗯？你再跟我說一次？」  
葛雷夫用魔杖架起一道半圓形屏障，直接擋在紐特和暴怒的鷹馬之間，屏障上密密麻麻的蛛網清楚表明如果這記攻擊沒有擋下，紐特的腦袋可能會變成什麼模樣。  
「決鬥才不是我的專長……」紐特嘟囔一聲，低下頭往旁邊滾，在屏障爆開前拉著葛雷夫離開，兩人頓時呈現完全沒有防護的狀態。  
「我看出來了。」葛雷夫有些誇張地皺起眉，拖住紐特的後領，朝與鷹嘴相反的方向跨出幾步，「現在怎麼辦？」  
「很簡單，丟掉你的魔杖。」  
紐特說做便做，直接抓下葛雷夫手中如人一般黑沉的魔杖，往腦後一丟，飛越大半個圓弧，掉在孔雀藍的大衣上。葛雷夫呆呆望著手掌，空盪盪的感覺不斷提醒他剛被一名成年巫師用手搶走了魔杖，而那巫師還在他面前抬起一邊的眉毛、用略為歪斜的表情瞪他。  
鷹馬似乎也被紐特沒頭沒腦的行為嚇了一跳，一張鳥嘴開開合合往後退縮，不曾展開的大翼拍得七零八落，再次掉了一地鷹羽。現在只要有視覺的人都能看得出來，這匹鷹馬受到長期不良對待，翅翼下幾乎沒有完好的羽毛，禿一塊缺一角的模樣比家庭小精靈的撢子還慘。  
「我們得安撫牠。」葛雷夫首先站了起來，不忍再看鷹馬殘破的雙翼，只能抬起頭和澄黃的鷹眼對看，試圖在腦海裡搜尋有用的資訊，「告訴我，該怎麼做。」  
紐特看著葛雷夫的背影發愣，手不自覺握緊袖口，葛雷夫回過頭時看見了，雙眼透出疑惑。仍處在驚慌中的鷹馬並不在乎兩人如何交換情緒，牠發出一聲短嘯，招回兩人的注意力。紐特立刻拉過葛雷夫，留出大範圍的空間給鷹馬，一邊用手抬起葛雷夫的下巴，讓他與鷹馬的眼睛能夠對視。  
「記住，鷹馬是非常高傲的生物。要安撫牠，就必須得到牠的認可。」紐特拉住葛雷夫，像是要把他種在地上一般壓了壓，隨即放開雙手，「看著牠，葛雷夫先生，用你的眼神安撫牠。」  
不知道是空間起作用，還是紐特的臨場指導異常有效，鷹馬逐漸停下了雙翼，在不斷跳躍、蹬地之後，用慌亂的雙眼看著葛雷夫。  
「不能眨眼。看著牠。」  
葛雷夫很想回頭看一眼紐特，問問奇獸飼育家接下來要怎麼辦，紐特抵在腦後的手掌卻拚了命制止著，用輕柔但堅定的聲音要葛雷夫望進鷹馬的雙眼裡，「你看，牠現在好一點了。你必須要繼續看著牠，讓牠感覺更好一些。」  
到底要好到什麼程度，葛雷夫完全沒有頭緒，但他能理解紐特所說的「好一點」。眼前的鷹馬像是氣力終於耗盡，脖頸、四肢漸漸放鬆下來，大眼有時眨動，卻不曾斷絕與葛雷夫的對視。  
正當葛雷夫以為這場面再也不會結束時，紐特的手來到腰間，溫熱的感覺很像早晨那杯柑橘茶，「現在，我們要取得牠最後的信任。你必須要對牠鞠躬，葛雷夫先生。」  
葛雷夫不敢移開視線，只是動動眉毛，不甚肯定自己聽到什麼。紐特的手還在葛雷夫腰上，略略施了點力，「你沒聽錯，就是﹃對牠鞠躬﹄。如果鷹馬承認你，牠才會對你鞠躬。」  
如果不承認，只好重演方才的「格鬥」是吧？葛雷夫忍住快要露出嘴角的笑容，心情莫名放鬆起來。他試著等到鷹馬一動也不動時彎下腰，將後頸和整個背部暴露在鷹馬的視線底下。  
紐特的手離開了，腳步也退到葛雷夫看不見的地方。現在只剩下葛雷夫，還有這匹鷹馬躁動不安的跺步，發出似嘯似哀的鳴聲。  
紐特並沒有走遠，他就站在葛雷夫的身後，一邊觀察驚嚇不定的鷹馬，一邊防備周圍十幾個正氣師介入，他們現在就像更外圍的莫魔一樣呆滯，大開下巴看首席正氣師靜待鷹馬認可的模樣。  
葛雷夫的姿態並不卑微，相反地，他的姿態與鷹馬並無高下之別，沉穩不亂的氣息好似他的魔杖與魔法。對巫師們來說，葛雷夫的強大就如他的存在一般，不可質疑，卻仍無法克制在見到彎腰屈膝時掀起嘰喳碎語。  
──當日光伴隨鷹馬彎下，炫目一片的羽絨將閃耀如珍珠。  
葛雷夫抬起身看著垂下羽翼的奇獸，剛剛差點啄掉他們腦袋的尖喙此刻幾乎貼地低俯。在比起「承認」更為沉重的姿態面前，葛雷夫腦中突然浮現一個念頭，一個不用紐特提醒也知道該如何進行的動作──走上前，撫摸看似堅硬的鳥羽。  
等到紐特走過來，再次執行獲得承認的鞠躬時，鷹馬已經蛻去剛開始的狂亂，甚至願意用鳥喙蹭過葛雷夫的後頸，親暱地推著葛雷夫的手臂。  
「牠喜歡你。」紐特笑著看葛雷夫雖然不好意思卻沒打算躲開的模樣，也試著輕拍鷹馬，「鷹馬會是忠心的好夥伴，可惜美國不能養育奇獸。」  
「那該怎麼辦？」葛雷夫反射性地問，內心清楚意識今天已經無數次使用差不多的句子。  
「呃、如果你不介意，等牠好起來以後我可以送牠到英國。我媽媽是培育鷹馬的專家。」紐特早已和想要撒嬌的鷹馬玩了起來，雙手捧著大腦袋發出像鴿子的聲音，「你有空時就可以去看看牠。我媽媽也會寄牠的照片給你。」  
像是沒有注意到話語間不知不覺便將鷹馬劃歸所有權一般，葛雷夫只是點點頭，趁正氣師尚未衝上來聚集前對紐特說：「那就拜託伯母了。」  
紐特點點頭，倒退幾步朝鷹馬招手，要牠跟著自己的腳步。鷹馬只是站在原地，回頭看葛雷夫，直到葛雷夫點點頭，扶著牠一同往人群邁進。  
在鷹馬被帶上運送的小平台前，葛雷夫和紐特一起餵食了大量肉塊，並擺上更多食物在平台上，鷹馬才願意坐上去，雙眼還是緊緊盯著兩人。紐特看了看鷹馬，又看看葛雷夫的表情，拉拉黑色的袖子說：「你早上看到的就是牠對不對？」  
葛雷夫點點頭，神情卻更加複雜地回望紐特，「我以為牠是幻覺，因為……我第一次見到牠是在我的辦公室。」  
紐特看似理解地點點頭，又回頭望了一眼還依依不捨的鷹馬，過了幾秒突然轉過頭抓住葛雷夫的手，「等等、你的辦公室？你的意思是，你從來沒有見過鷹馬？你會看到從來沒看過的奇獸？」  
當葛雷夫再次以複雜的神情點頭時，紐特才意識到葛雷夫的問題比想像中嚴重。  
眼前的男人會看到根本不存在於腦海中的奇獸？而且分毫不差？  
「梅林的鬍子，」紐特扁薄的嘴唇吐出霍格華茲口頭禪，用輕飄飄的語氣向葛雷夫說：「你確定真的不是作夢嗎？」  
在葛雷夫來得及瞪紐特一眼之前，不遠處兩個手持魔杖的正氣師走了過來，渾身散發不容拒絕的氣息，「葛雷夫部長，我們要請您一同回局裡接受調查。」  
葛雷夫用毫無溫度的眼神瞥了兩人一眼，轉過身擋在紐特前面，「什麼事？」  
「我們懷疑您違反了3A條款，就憑──」較高的正氣師歪過身體，往葛雷夫身後的紐特指，「斯卡曼德先生方才的證詞。」


	4. 危險四級：儲思盆裡的雷鳥（上）

紐特在安撫、照料擁有深藍鳥羽的鷹馬後，拿著葛雷夫離開前塞給他的鑰匙來到莫魔街頭。雖然覺得鑰匙有些多餘，他還是按照葛雷夫的期許來到這裡，在一片大同小異的郊區建築當中尋找葛雷夫的家。  
「嘎──」  
「喔、你也在這。是在等我嗎？」  
眼神氣質都與葛雷夫相似的隼，落在紐特肩膀上，鳥喙輕輕拉扯耳垂，要奇獸飼育家停下腳步，仔細看看眼前其貌不揚的平房。  
「就是這裡，對吧。」  
紐特觀察四周，一邊移動腳步一邊抽出魔杖，慢慢化解葛雷夫設下的障眼法，穿過憑空出現的金黃色圓洞，來到一扇深綠色大門前。黃銅鷹首的門把下有個鎖孔。  
紐特用鑰匙打開了門鎖，探頭往裡面看一眼，皺起眉，又關上門，轉過頭看肩上正歪著頭的大鳥，「我沒有開錯門吧？」  
隼只是咕嚕，用翅膀拍打紐特的頭髮。紐特縮縮脖子，再次打開了眼前的大門，走進空無一物的客廳裡。  
或是說，本來該是客廳的地方。  
地板和壁爐上的曬痕還很清晰，可以看得出來這裡本有各式大小的家俱、擺飾，或是家族照片、畫作之類的大型掛件。如今只剩下反射餘暉的灰塵和試圖隱藏在角落的玻璃碎片。  
紐特緩緩繞過灰塵和空蕩蕩的窗邊，走進最像有人居住的區域──廚房，把皮箱放上僅存的高台餐桌，拖出其中一張整齊擺放的高腳椅，確認每個角落的使用痕跡。  
「又是竊聽蟲和港口鑰……嗎？」揮揮魔杖點亮廚房裡的燈，紐特抬頭朝冰箱頂招招手，伸臂接下完美滑翔的隼，「帶我去看看他的房間，好嗎？」

等葛雷夫搞定一批神經緊繃的正氣師，還有被鷹馬嚇得合不攏嘴的走私部，月光早已撒在路燈上，懷裡的麵包倒還溫熱，適合配著濃湯、起司當一餐。  
儘管已經有了心理準備，葛雷夫還是在開門後停下兩秒，與坐在客廳正中央等著他的紐特對望。葛雷夫沒辦法從紐特藍綠色的雙眼預估奇獸飼育家現下瞭解多少，直到看見紐特手中那件沾滿毛絮的開袖大衣，葛雷夫才慢慢放下肩膀將門帶上，另外再施一次結界。  
「你吃飯了嗎？冰箱裡還有些東西，我回來時順路買了麵包。」  
壁爐內燃著，可以照亮兩人的側面，還有紐特手裡的東西。本應帶來熱度的火光在空蕩中反而有些冰冷，葛雷夫平淡的語氣就融在裡面，試探紐特的情緒。  
紐特搖搖頭，「還沒。但我還有體力先跟你聊聊。」  
葛雷夫沒有反對，推出手掌讓麵包袋自行飄進廚房，「請說。」  
「除了幻覺，這就是你要找我來的原因，對嗎？」紐特抬起手裡那件已經不能穿上身的大衣，露出的左眼睜大看著葛雷夫。  
葛林戴華德，他們始終沒有提及的話題。  
葛雷夫勾起嘴角，用平淡的表情回答紐特。火爐的溫度似乎升高了一些。  
「你在笑什麼？」  
「抱歉，我無意冒犯。只是，剛剛那個大概是我近半年以來，所聽過最接近問候的話語了。」  
無視紐特混雜錯愕和不悅的表情，葛雷夫先一步揮揮手，讓高腳椅載著紐特一同往廚房前進，再勾勾手指打開冰箱挑了一點食材、點亮爐火。始終站在櫥櫃角落的隼降下來，站在餐桌上，腦袋左左右右來回看著情緒全然相反的兩人。  
「我在復職後不久，向會長提出議案，應該徹底改變議會對飼育奇獸的限制，才能避免巫師界和莫魔界任何一方受到傷害。就像今天那匹鷹馬一樣。」脫了大衣的葛雷夫背對著紐特，馬鈴薯與奶油的香氣漸漸濔漫整間廚房，「你很有可能成為這項議案的重要顧問。但議會堅持要設置一段觀察期，看看你的能力如何。由我按照議會的決議暗中進行觀察評估。」  
紐特沒有回話，只是繼續抓著那件大衣看葛雷夫。  
「這都只是表面上的理由，我想我不必解釋了。我也確實是想趁這個機會要你幫幫我，」葛雷夫用空出的手點點太陽穴，眼角瞥了紐特一眼，「我確定世界上不會有人比你更了解奇獸，只有你能判斷我看見的到底是不是妄想。」  
「如果是呢？」紐特望著被送到眼前的瓷盤，默默伸手將袋子裡的麵包拿出來放好。玻璃獸造型的麵包立刻吸引了隼，繞著盤子跳躍。  
「如果是，我會自己前往醫院接受精神檢查。」  
湯好了，溫熱的氣息隨著葛雷夫一起來到桌上，親手放在紐特面前。木碗中不斷傳出香氣和熱氣，葛雷夫向紐特揮揮手，要他快拿起湯匙嚐嚐。  
「我想，依照你今天的描述，你應該不用去作……檢查。」紐特抿唇喝了一口熱湯，奶油的香氣讓他忍不住舔起嘴角，又低下頭喝下大半碗。  
「今天可能只是運氣好而已，我們都不知道葛林戴華德究竟對我的思緒作了什麼。」葛雷夫慢慢吃下一塊泡過濃湯的麵包，隨手餵了一點給不斷湊過來的隼，「因為今天的事故──不顧莫魔便在大街上使用魔法──議會認為應該延長我的『聖誕假期』，從明天開始。但不影響你的觀察期，所以你可以繼續留在美國。」  
紐特點點頭，忍不住又望了一眼客廳。他確定葛雷夫看得懂他的眼神，所以嘴角上才會忽然泛起帶著嘲諷的笑容，「這沒什麼，你不要在意。」  
紐特用側臉看著葛雷夫，又看了正在啄麵包的隼，「我覺得，你很需要這個假期，也需要有個人好好照顧你。這也是為皮爾西好。」  
皮爾西？葛雷夫疑惑地望著紐特，又順紐特的視線看向隼，「你說的『皮爾西』，是牠嗎？」  
「嗯。」紐特戳戳隼的頭頂，在隼親暱地回啄後微微一笑，「我覺得牠跟你很像，參考你的名字之後，決定叫牠皮爾西(Pearcy)。抱歉，沒來得及經過你的同意。」  
葛雷夫點點頭，沒有反對，也伸出手指摸了摸皮爾西的羽毛，「但我不需要照顧。」  
「不，你很需要。」青年以少見的態度堅持，始終保持迴避的眼神終於對上葛雷夫，「事實上，我已經想到要怎麼辦了。」


	5. 危險五級：儲思盆裡的雷鳥（下）

葛雷夫今天在房間一片黑暗時醒來。  
說醒來未必正確，他近來很少有真正進入睡眠的時候。  
將隨手換下的睡衣丟進籃子，葛雷夫決定套件白襯衫、黑長褲，外頭加上睡袍，開啟「休假」的第一天。那件開袖大衣被紐特拿走後還不曾回到衣櫃中，大概是一起拿進皮箱裡了。  
想到皮箱，葛雷夫便無法克制地想起淋浴時所看見，窗外突然泛起一片黃光，沿著圍牆爬上整間屋子，在探問他的結界後，友好而緩慢地融入，直到消失於空氣間。那就是紐特．斯卡曼德的法力，可以毫無破綻、自然而然地隱藏在葛雷夫的結界之中，但九成九是為了防止奇獸誤闖莫魔世界，而不是保護自己。  
──只要能好好安置我的皮箱，睡哪裡都無所謂。昨晚葛雷夫要施法弄一套更好的被單時，頭髮上還黏了葉子的奇獸飼育家就是這麼回答。  
悄聲關上門，葛雷夫在經過客房時停留一陣，仔細聽了房內安穩的心跳聲，隨後繼續往前走，下樓來到廚房，刻意忽略關節間傳出來的聲響。皮爾西在棲架上熟睡，聽到動靜時睜開一隻眼，見到葛雷夫之後低低鳴了聲。  
「沒事。你繼續睡。」  
皮爾西咬咬嘴巴，一展翅躍上葛雷夫的肩膀，好奇地啄啄葛雷夫的襯衫。葛雷夫漫不經心伸出手讓皮爾西咬兩下，揮手招來咖啡罐、馬克杯、咖啡壺，還有一罐紅茶，另外伸手點燃爐子，發著呆等水燒開的那刻。窗外的天已經泛白了。  
葛雷夫不想承認，自己的視線一直在閃躲桌上那個青銅色盆子。也許在青年用謹小細微的語氣詢問有沒有儲思盆時，他就該避而不談或是轉移話題。

  
『我們不必從葛林戴華德開始，』紐特用擅長安撫奇獸的語氣站在葛雷夫身旁，雙手緊握葛雷夫隱隱發冷的手臂，『我們可以先看看那匹鷹馬，或是你第一次看到奇獸的記憶。』  
葛雷夫回望紐特，沉黑色的雙眼有些顫動，『你不怕會看到葛林戴華德嗎？』  
『那是你的記憶，葛雷夫先生，』腦中頓時閃過被眼前這張臉痛電的回憶，紐特眨眨眼，手指放到葛雷夫肩上，輕輕按壓過度收縮的肌肉，『你不怕，我就不怕。』  
『……好。』葛雷夫點點頭，掏出魔杖放到太陽穴旁，隨著距離不斷旋轉、拉扯一束白線，纏繞在黑檀木之上。紐特等葛雷夫拉斷白線後，握住葛雷夫拿著魔杖的手，將剛纏好的記憶丟進儲思盆中，屏氣等待影像出現。  
是葛雷夫的辦公室，暗紅色大門就像這兩日看到的，角度看起來是在辦公室外，有個青年蹲在地上，穿著孔雀藍大衣。  
『那是我？』紐特輕聲問著，手慢慢放開葛雷夫。  
記憶中的紐特在地上待了好一陣子，葛雷夫的視線才開始有動作，慢慢朝紐特接近。就在最後兩三步的距離時，忽然有一陣強光從紐特身上發出，不斷往上抽離，帶著閃電雷擊般的流光，一束一束交纏在一起。  
『法蘭克……是法蘭克。』紐特看著盆中用鳥爪輕碰自己的雷鳥，雙眼滿是懷念和欣喜，眉間又有些疑惑。  
一道亮光之後，回憶結束了。葛雷夫吁一口氣，回過頭，看紐特還沉浸在方才的畫面中，藍綠色的雙眼時而泛光、時而陷入沉思。現在至少可以確定，葛雷夫的幻覺並不是憑空妄想，紐特確實可以認出儲思盆中的奇獸。  
悄悄伸出手讓呆立的紐特坐下，葛雷夫另外招來兩杯水放在面前，撐著頭看仍在沉思的奇獸飼育家。  
不知過了多久，紐特才漸漸從自己的思緒中脫離，一轉頭便與葛雷夫沉靜的雙眼對望，嚇得紐特差點打翻兩人的杯子，『啊！對、對不起。』  
『沒事。』葛雷夫將水遞給紐特，手指輕觸指尖，『你還好嗎？』  
『還、還好。只是，有點想念牠。』紐特喝了一口水，用側臉看著葛雷夫，『你有頭緒為什麼會看到法蘭克嗎？』  
葛雷夫搖搖頭，腦裡再次浮現青年受雷鳥守護的模樣，『你很排斥接觸人類。』  
『啊？嗯……哥哥曾經問過，奇獸和人類都是生物，為什麼我只願意照顧奇獸。』  
『喔？你怎麼回答？』  
『「奇獸才不會像你這樣對我鬼扯」。』  
『呵呵。』  
紐特聽見葛雷夫輕笑的聲音，有些不好意思地扭動手指，『葛雷夫先生應該和我哥哥一樣，是個強大的人。』  
『是嗎？我現在可是十分需要「被照顧」喔。』葛雷夫毫不羞愧地指指儲思盆和自己。首席正氣師嚇僵在一個盆子前面，說出去很可能會成為他一生的恥辱。  
『不，你一定是個強大的人。否則葛林戴華德不會想模仿你，也沒辦法摸仿你這麼久。』紐特回應葛雷夫的注視，用草原般的眼睛看向黑潭，『等你恢復精神，就會強大得不需要我的照顧了。』

「早安……」紐特一邊套著馬甲，一邊打著哈欠走進廚房。  
「早安。」葛雷夫回過神，將熱水沖進紅茶中，遞給還不甚清醒的奇獸飼育家，「小心燙。」  
紐特點點頭，瞇著眼睛吹兩次，小口小口喝下今天第一杯茶，「謝謝。」  
「今天有什麼計畫嗎？」開始放假的人問剛睡醒的人，抬手從冰箱裡拿出起司和蛋，還有培根。  
「嗯……照顧孩子們、買飼料、看鷹馬、寫書，大概這樣。」紐特揉揉眼睛，用魔杖將食材挪到爐子上，接手下一步。  
「紐特，」葛雷夫舔舔嘴唇，試著用正確的發音唸出這個名字，「如果你不介意，其實可以把體積較小的奇獸放出來活動。反正房子現在──」視線往外望了望，客廳依然空盪得出奇，「有很多空間，你也加強結界了。基本上不會被發現。」  
紐特正要翻蛋的手停住了，剛剛還有些半開半闔的眼睛現在瞪著葛雷夫，用眼神不斷確認葛雷夫是不是清楚自己說了什麼。葛雷夫點點頭，不自覺抬起手拍了拍紐特的頭，下一秒隨即因撲進懷中的力道踉蹌兩步，只來得及抬起手穩住身體不要往後倒。  
「謝謝你，葛雷夫先生。」紐特有些顫抖的聲音被埋在襯衫前，每個詞卻都清晰傳入葛雷夫耳中，「謝謝你。」


	6. 危險六級：爭執

接下來的日子平淡得異奇。  
不，這樣說可能有些過分了。葛雷夫看紐特追著不知從哪面牆裡找到金加隆的玻璃獸，咒罵聲和嗚嗚聲在空曠的客廳裡居然不顯虛無。  
他不排斥家裡突然多了一名成年男巫，還有一整箱的奇獸，也不在意每晚像是被押上砧板一樣面對儲思盆。要說有些不適應，惡夢之後被一雙橄欖綠的眼睛安撫應該可以算數。  
「快給我，你這個小壞蛋！」  
好吧，一雙為了追捕逃出箱子的兩腳蛇而放大的眼睛，在深夜的走廊上恰好遇見滿頭冷汗的波西瓦．葛雷夫，確實是個奇怪的組合。  
葛雷夫注視紐特墊高腳想把玻璃獸抓下櫥櫃的背影一陣，手掌輕揮便將吱吱掙扎的玻璃獸收到眼前，用滿是好奇的目光看著牠。玻璃獸哼哼一聲，從沒被紐特認真施展魔法對待的奇獸，並不害怕葛雷夫那隻力量強大的手，反而敢抬起爪子拍打想把牠拎起來的正氣師。  
「葛雷夫先生──」不知道是生氣葛雷夫對玻璃獸使用魔法，還是擔心葛雷夫被玻璃獸惹毛，提起嗓子、驚慌失措的紐特匆匆撲向沙發，幾乎跌坐在葛雷夫的大腿旁，合起手想接過卯力拍打中的玻璃獸，「讓、讓我來處理好嗎？我會好好教訓牠的。」  
不苟言笑的眼回望紐特，又將注意力放到玻璃獸小而明亮的眼睛上，無聲而漫長地盯著。感覺到氣氛有些不對勁，玻璃獸的動作也逐漸停了下來，抬起扁長的嘴平視葛雷夫，雙掌反射性壓在肚子上。  
「給我。」葛雷夫對著終於平靜下來的玻璃獸攤開手掌，指尖幾乎能碰到玻璃獸的手臂，「把東西還給你媽咪。」  
緊咬下唇來回注視一人一獸的紐特，在聽到葛雷夫的話之後一愣，歪過頭用充滿驚訝的眼神看葛雷夫。玻璃獸倒是沒什麼反應，黑亮亮的眼睛來回打量葛雷夫，鼻間不斷發出嗅聞的聲音。  
然後鑽進了葛雷夫的袖子裡。  
「喔不──！」紐特急忙伸出手去抓還在西裝袖子外晃蕩的兩腳，使勁要把看上金花袖扣的玻璃獸抓出來。葛雷夫被動地伸長右手，順著紐特的動作往前傾，額頭幾乎要靠上紐特的肩膀，還夾帶熱牛奶氣味的髮絲就在耳邊。  
「快出來！小壞蛋！」紐特急紅了臉，雙手抓住玻璃獸不斷掙扎的肚子，頭低著不敢看葛雷夫。  
被拖出西裝的玻璃獸還在嗚嗚大叫，雙手抓著葛雷夫的袖扣不肯放開。  
「不如就給他吧。」葛雷夫淡淡地說，像是什麼都沒發生，把安全的那只袖扣解下來，直接放進玻璃獸大張的爪子裡。  
「不行──！」紐特想阻止，玻璃獸已經搶先一步把袖扣放進肚子裡，翻滾身體跳一下兩人的手，一溜煙跑回皮箱。  
「葛雷夫先生，」橄欖色的眼裡隱約有怒氣，更多是無奈，他抓起袖扣完好但袖子一塌糊塗的那手，稍稍施力握住，「你不能這樣寵牠，會把牠寵壞的！」  
葛雷夫淡淡一笑，不甚在意赫夫帕夫直白的火氣，「你不是最支持讓牠們自由展露天性嗎？」  
「那是在不造成任何人困擾的情況下。」紐特皺起眉頭，相處幾日已經明白葛雷夫繞過話題的方式，雙眼直直盯著沉黑色。  
「我不覺得困擾。」  
「我覺得！」  
「為什麼？」  
紐特似乎沒有預料到葛雷夫會如此反問，只能呆呆地用略放大的眼睛回望。  
「你很害怕任何人的好意，為什麼？」葛雷夫不動聲色往紐特更靠近了一點，近得能看見橄欖綠中的灰，「你連葛林戴華德都不怕，不管是回憶還是本人，但卻害怕有人靠近你。」  
話還沒說完，紐特便像是觸電一般跳起，轉頭避開葛雷夫黑眼圈越來越深的雙眼，腳步直接奔向角落的皮箱，一直到用力打開皮箱後才停下，手指緊握到發白。  
「每個人都會有不喜歡的東西，」生硬的語氣是前所未有的冰冷，伴隨充滿尖刺的壁壘，「你應該也不會喜歡你的惡夢吧。」

他們其實沒有談過這件事，葛雷夫的惡夢，或是究竟夢到了什麼讓他如此恐懼。在前往魔法國會大樓的路上葛雷夫又默默確認一次。  
紐特就跟在他身後，如同每一次他們共同前往魔國會，只是這次紐特並沒有心思觀察任何事物，只是緊抓皮箱，和葛雷夫保持距離。  
葛雷夫正在放假，紐特也沒有要拜訪魔國會裡的任何人，兩人單純只是不自覺習慣了每天都要一起來看看那匹鷹馬，等待鷹馬恢復氣力，便會由紐特接手帶到英國。繞過大樓前門，正要轉過設置魔法結界的街角時，葛雷夫突然停下腳步，雙眼朝著莫魔大街上不起眼的小報攤看，手按上腰間的魔杖。  
紐特還來不及意識發生什麼事，身體已經主動躲向葛雷夫身後，首席正氣師將人帶往自己背上而揚起的手，正好也按住紐特的，隱約有疤痕擦過的灼熱。  
「怎麼了？」紐特沒有第一時間將手伸向魔杖，而是將皮箱抱在懷裡，一手扶在葛雷夫肩上。  
街道上沒有人注意到兩人有些奇怪的舉止，葛雷夫盯上的莫魔也只是在報攤前不斷翻翻撿撿，挑了幾份報紙、付錢、走出兩人的視線，如同最平凡不過的美國人。葛雷夫一直到莫魔走出視線才慢慢把手從後方收回，魔杖還在指尖，卻顯得毫無用處。  
「你看到了什麼？」  
紐特看不到總是沉靜的雙眼現在裝了什麼，正要往前踏出腳步，葛雷夫卻大衣一甩衝進魔法結界，直接奔向國會大樓的後門。紐特回神追上去，擋開葛雷夫推過反彈的鐵門，直接跳上前抓住葛雷夫的大衣。  
紐特的直覺是對的，下一秒，兩人已經落在一群端坐辦公桌前的正氣師之間，所有人第一時間抽出魔杖揮向兩人，又在發現是頂頭上司的當下緊急收回魔力，數十根魔杖頓時發出刺耳的尖鳴。  
「尤多，帶上格雷、霍華德，往市政廳。匹集，帶上高爾，跟著尤多，第一時間擋住莫魔的視線。雷文和波爾，從反方向搜尋，準備好你們的擊昏咒。目標──」如主人一般堅韌的黑檀木魔杖吐出陣陣白霧，銀白色光亮之間現出方才那個莫魔滿臉鬍渣、一頭油汙的模樣，眼神卻閃現狡詐，笑得讓人發冷，「逮捕回本部。若是反抗，不必放過。」  
「等等──」紐特還來不及把話說完，正氣師們已經施展消影術瞬間離開，只剩下他身旁利劍一般凜冽的葛雷夫。再次依憑直覺伸出手──這次他直接抓住了葛雷夫的魔杖──幾乎無法克制自己的音量，「等一下！到底發生什麼事？」  
盛怒至近乎結冰的雙眼望著紐特伸出的手，轉動視線時在光影之間被切割，留下不對稱的溫度，「那個人不是莫魔，紐特。是葛林戴華德。」

那個莫魔──葛雷夫口中的葛林戴華德──正被五名正氣師團團圍在牆上，周圍設下淡金色的魔法結界，轉角處站了兩名負責把風的正氣師。一頭油汙亂髮的莫魔跪在地上，雙唇抖得看不出形狀，咽喉處有根魔杖直直抵住、隱約帶著綠光。  
紐特還來不及看一眼葛雷夫，首席正氣師夾帶慍怒捲起的狂風重重打上牆壁，大理石磚應聲裂開，石塊直接劃破莫魔的臉耳。所有正氣師都是驚嚇，轉過頭用敬畏的眼神看著葛雷夫。他們還沒有忘記，這人曾是戰場上的傳奇，也是在葛林戴華德的折磨底下重新活過來的人。  
僥倖度過的人都說，再怎麼堅硬、強大的正氣師，也熬不過黑巫師的心狠手辣，更何況是出身正氣師家族的貴公子。  
可惜那些人忘了，波西瓦．葛雷夫從來不是因為自己的家族而出名。  
在葛雷夫第二次舉起的魔杖有機會揮動前，紐特一個衝刺直接將莫魔擋在身後，綠色的眼睛面對葛雷夫，雙眉緊皺，「葛雷夫先生──！不要這樣、你沒有證據！」  
葛雷夫瞥了一眼紐特，視線在皮箱上停留，左手突然一收將紐特扣在身旁，右手的魔杖化作一條黑色長鞭，毫不留情在莫魔的臉、雙手、任何能滲出血絲的地方揮舞，甚至直接往嚇得無法睜開的雙眼去。  
淡金色的屏障吸收了所有尖叫哀嚎，走到附近的莫魔們不是無所知覺地經過，就是忽然想起家中瓦斯好像還沒關、皮夾是不是忘在桌上，扭頭離去。紐特用力掙扎，想要扳開葛雷夫緊緊抓在肌肉上的手指，疼痛和驚慌逼得他不停喘氣，連魔杖也摸不到的恐懼深深侵入心底。  
「不要這樣、拜託，葛雷夫先生……」痛得幾乎抓不住皮箱的手無力捶打葛雷夫腰際，紐特已經顧不上禮節或輕重，死死拉扯葛雷夫的西裝背心，「葛雷夫！葛雷──波西瓦！」  
最後的呼喚奏效了，葛雷夫一停下手，被壓在牆上鞭打的莫魔立刻歪倒在地，全身上下都是沾滿血跡，耳下聚積一小攤黑汙的血液。等到葛雷夫終於注意到紐特臉上的痛苦放開手，始終不離的皮箱直直撞在地板上，停在兩人的腳中間。紐特說不出話，他用力地喘氣，想要扶上失去知覺的手臂卻連要站穩都有困難。  
「你不可以這樣……你為什麼要這樣？」抓住背心的手努力抬起，拉下葛雷夫的圍巾，雙眼中隱約有淚光，混合在驚恐中。  
「他是黑巫師，紐特。」像個木偶一樣，葛雷夫重述了一次自己的話，雙手牢牢托在紐特腋下，接過全部的重量和憤怒。  
「他只是個普通的麻瓜！」青年用盡全力大吼，已經顧不得什麼各地用語，一拳捶在要讓他依靠的肩膀上，「睜大你的眼睛仔細看清楚！」  
葛雷夫倒退半步，隱藏在黑潭下的怒火再次點燃，連一分都尚未融化的冰冷再次籠罩他全身，「我想起來了。你有個莫魔好友，對吧？這就是你心軟的原因吧。」  
「那又怎樣？」紐特推開葛雷夫的胸膛，強迫自己靠兩腳站直，狠狠回瞪能夠使一批正氣師嚇得躲在桌子底下的雙眼，「你還被黑巫師綁架過，記得嗎？」  
在場所有還留有意識的人無不用力抽口氣，瞪大眼睛注視直挺挺站在葛雷夫盛怒之前的紐特，有人甚至已經默默準備好，只要葛雷夫移動魔杖，就算會被追究也要第一時間逃離現場。  
葛雷夫咬緊牙，還有身體兩側死死握住的雙拳，凝視眼前就算痛得無法呼吸還是一臉倔強的紐特，肩上被重擊過的位置很悶，深入骨頭。黑冷的雙眼首先移了開，往地上如破娃娃一般的莫魔示意，生根的正氣師立刻恢復行動力湧上前，七手八腳把人綑住、浮在半空中，集體消影離開現場。  
在撿起皮箱還給紐特前，葛雷夫用手拂過紐特被抓腫的手臂，一陣涼氣放出手掌，如同秋天吹拂落葉的晚風，「我會找出證據給你看。」  
紐特從來沒聽過如此冰冷的話語，比起敵人的魔法冰柱更痛地刺穿他的身體。


	7. 危險七級：闇黑怨靈

「把你的記憶拿出來。」  
紐特和葛雷夫對坐，中間隔著太過熟悉的青蛇銅紋臉盆。聲音與氣勢都不再尖銳，但還是沒比方才站在皮奎里主席面前、像兩個大打出手的學院學生好到哪，只是終於冷靜下來而已。  
「我想看你的惡夢。我需要了解你究竟夢到什麼。」紐特的魔杖就放在手邊，細長佈滿疤痕的手指平放於餐桌上，奇獸飼育家正在進行他最擅長的事。  
葛雷夫用不置可否的眼神打量紐特，就像最菁英的公務員，人人所熟悉的安全部部長，「我不覺得那會有什麼差別。」  
「我覺得。」平靜的語氣不具安撫，僅有陳述，「如果我要幫助你，我需要你毫無隱瞞。」  
漠不關心的沉黑色在聽見後微微鬆懈，以近乎無感的速度，回到每晚靜坐於暖爐前、聆聽各種奇獸旅程的專注。很是凌厲，卻是為了記憶眼前每一個情緒、每一個動作而凌厲，無論如何都不足。  
「你不必做這麼多，已經足夠了。」主動退讓地提起自己的感受，葛雷夫並不是拒絕，而是提醒，「我這幾天都沒有出現幻覺。」  
紐特搖搖頭，甩動的髮絲讓青年看來不再沉重，「那不是解答，葛雷夫先生，你自己很清楚。幻覺只是附加，真正的問題還在你的腦海裡。」  
當葛雷夫主動切斷注視時，時間彷彿停滯。陽光跳躍在廚房裡空氣的顆粒上，有些掉進紐特的眼中，灰綠加入了碎金，燦爛一片極光外的宇宙。  
「葛雷夫，我想要幫助你。」奇獸飼育家伸出手，用指尖嘗試接觸灰白色的手背，「請讓我幫助你。」

水銀表面下的世界很冷，橫掃過街的冽風能讓人牙關打顫。這是紐特第一次進入葛雷夫的記憶，跟那些會出現奇獸幻覺的記憶不同，這個記憶中沒有絲毫溫度，只有黑暗和絕望。  
抬眼偷看身旁的葛雷夫，平靜無波的側臉看不出有何想法，手卻悄悄緊握魔杖。比起實際使用，更像是一個下意識尋找依靠的動作。  
這裡是魔國會大樓外，紐特可以藉由孤立在黑暗中的路燈辨識周圍，卻看不進燈下的玻璃帷幕，彷彿那玻璃本身就是黑的，又或是誰在上頭貼滿黑色膠帶。  
最後一陣冷風刮過時，葛雷夫伸手握住了紐特的手腕，像五塊冰貼上肌膚，語氣中隱約有些退縮，「要來了。」  
話語剛落，空氣裡隨即掀起一片震盪，直直竄入氣管的煙火氣灼燒，夾帶大片硝煙捲走氧氣，瞬間被抽空的肺部嗆出血腥味、生肉炙燒的氣味。  
戰場的氣味。血肉剝離，槍砲不長眼的前線壕溝。  
還沒有結束。紐特撐住身體，支起手臂擋下狂暴的熱流，血腥味中甚至瀰漫臭油氣，沼氣一般攫住口鼻，不帶絲毫仁慈或希望，只有濃厚黑霧颶風捲起兩人雙腳下的恐懼和空洞。  
這個氣息，太過熟悉。紐特回頭，和自己一樣伸起手臂、想保護另一人的首席正氣師臉上布滿接近窒息的自責和懊悔，甚至緊繃到顫抖。紐特看得出來，葛雷夫心裡也很清楚，圍繞著兩人不斷壓縮氧氣、怒吼掙扎的、是誰。  
「……魁登斯？」  
試探性地猜測──或是呼喚──就像咒語，無形的空壓一瞬間停下，黑色粒子圍繞兩人定格在半空中，近在眼前，彷彿一個呼吸就能將其吸入……「他」在判斷，是誰觸動了那個名字。  
「躲開──！」  
葛雷夫用力推出的手還是慢一步，兩人各有半邊身體被闇黑怨靈狠狠穿過。紐特忍不住倒抽一口氣，本不該對人造成任何傷害的記憶空間，居然在怨靈穿過時留下被龍爪撕裂的疼痛，甚至出現意識被取走的恍惚感。  
「快走……別再看了！」葛雷夫緊緊捏住紐特的手腕，眉間同樣帶有疼痛所留下的汗滴。  
紐特強忍暈眩搖頭，用手甩開根本沒剩多少氣力的葛雷夫，「還沒結束、我要看完，我要搞清楚你到底在害怕什麼。」  
「紐特──」  
「啊啊啊啊──！」  
貫穿耳膜的尖叫聲打斷了兩人不相上下的爭執。紐特瞪大雙眼轉向怨靈高速飛奔的方向，血腥沖天的黑霧化成一隻巨手，尖銳的爪子用力朝地面砸下，破碎的柏油中頓時血液噴濺、殘肢飛起。  
「那是……什麼？」紐特蒼白著唇，濃濃的腥味湧上喉頭，在一片落紅之間看見不能更熟悉的孔雀藍。  
「不要看！」葛雷夫從紐特身後舉起雙手，直接擋住發愣空洞的雙眼，鐵青的臉色完全喪失平日的氣度，「不要看、紐特，不要再看了。跟我出去，求求你。」  
紐特卻無法動彈，就連轉頭撇開葛雷夫的力氣都沒有，只能被迫聽著越來越微弱的哀號。很快，尖叫聲不見了，就在黑爪不知第幾次剖開肢體的時候。  
紐特全身都在顫抖，完全無法區分葛雷夫是不是也跟他一樣，只剩下恐懼的本能。緩緩地，奇獸飼育家冰冷的手指抓住擋住視線的障礙，屏住氣息施力扯下，眼睛完全不敢移向地面，只能看見那抹更加艷紅的星火往高空飄浮，一路朝魔國會大樓的屋頂飛去。  
在那裡，有一道黑色的身影，大衣張揚。

「紐特、紐特……你還好嗎？紐特！」葛雷夫跌坐在地板上，盡可能扶起趴在地面乾嘔的紐特，用手招來一杯水湊到發青的唇邊，「喝一點水，沒事了……沒事了。」  
紐特推開水杯，無力地搖搖頭，撐起身體反手抱住葛雷夫，還在發冷的身體重重埋進黑色長大衣裡。葛雷夫被動接下紐特，雙手無措抬起緊抿雙唇的臉，「你還好嗎？要不要看醫生？」  
「不……不要，」仍在顫抖的雙唇強忍隨時會湧出膽汁的噁心，雙手摸索著攀上葛雷夫的後頸，收起手臂就把喃喃還想說些什麼的臉納入懷裡，「對不起。」  
「……紐特、你真的沒問題嗎？」  
紐特再次搖頭，完全不顧下巴會撥亂葛雷夫的頭髮，又哽又啞的嗓音斷斷續續說著，「對不起……我完全不知道、你的夢，會是這樣。我還──」  
布滿雀斑的青年咬緊牙關，雙拳放在葛雷夫肩頭上、指節發白，眼前忽然浮現皮箱中已經用魔法細細清洗熨燙過的開袖大衣。紐特可以確定，儲思盆中的最後一眼，那件大衣確實出現了，用魔杖指揮闇黑怨靈進入一個發出螢綠色光芒的玻璃罐。  
那個身影不是葛林戴華德，是葛雷夫。

波西瓦．葛雷夫不懼怕黑巫師，從來不。  
他害怕的是不能控制的自己。


	8. 危險八級：葛林戴華德

兩名成年男巫並肩坐在流理台前。腳尖一個頂著餐桌，一個推著雕花皮鞋。就連髮絲看起來都是緊緊依靠。  
乾嘔和恐懼都不在了，只剩忘記是誰用魔杖點起的小蠟燭，在空氣中緩緩燃燒氧氣，搖曳，點亮咖啡色和黑色的鞋，像是一面凹凸的黃銅天文星盤。很累，但卻異常安心的氛圍。  
「所以，葛林戴華德──他突破你的鎖心術，改變你的意識，」聲音幾乎被燭火燃燒的嘆息掩蓋，紐特試著開口平息腦內過多的資訊，「還試著操控你的夢境，讓你夢到、你親手殺死我。」  
「是的。」不再迴避的泰然，近乎簡潔，「也許他希望我會因此真的殺了你。也許在他的印象中，我就是個痛恨奇獸的巫師。」  
「但他沒想到，你曾養過一條火龍。有很美的鱗片。」  
「他也沒想到，我不是個喜歡動用暴力的人。」  
「如果今天是別人呢？如果今天，在你夢裡的不是我，你會怎麼做？」  
葛雷夫靜靜轉過頭，在燭火中看到灰綠色的眼變成一片黃，像是帶溫度的蜂蜜。他不確定，斯卡曼德家的小兒子在此時提出這個問題，內心是不是懷有某個答案。是不是已經想到，為什麼出現在夢中的不會是別人。  
「在最初，我並沒有夢到你，」葛雷夫也試著放緩語調，像是在談陳年往事，「我夢到很多奇獸，葛林戴華德讓我看見我從未見過的奇獸們。後來你也知道，夢境逐漸真實，我開始產生幻覺。  
「而你是唯一在那裡的人。唯一出現在夢境中，被『我』殺死的人。」  
收回視線，葛雷夫望向自己仍然有些冷的手，墨黑中居然浮現些許解脫，又被一絲驚訝帶去。有隻手毫不猶豫牽起了力量和生殺的掌握，用自己的指腹包裹僵硬疼痛的關節。  
「你不會殺死我的，」不厭煩地反覆凝視逐漸脫下偽裝、現出疲憊的葛雷夫，紐特嘗試讓自己的手更貼近探出硬殼的脆弱，「我很確定。」  
「因為你的魔力強大嗎？」  
不禁洩漏的笑容讓火燭碰跳一花，在近得能感受對方吐息的距離裡，甚至能看見每個雀斑慢慢泛紅。似乎哪裡不對勁，卻沒有人喊停，或是提醒手指怎麼會交扣在一起。一如沒有教科書會告訴學生，什麼時候能稱為心動。  
「嘎──！」  
翅羽拍擊和鳥類的驚慌打破火光，微側鼻頭的兩人都是呼吸一窒，心虛尷尬地迴避被深深吸引的角落。葛雷夫首先回過頭，仰望一直站在櫥櫃角落的皮爾西，雄隼反覆咬合尖喙表達焦慮，又拍拍翅膀催促葛雷夫。  
葛雷夫站起身，立刻就發現了讓皮爾西不自在的客人──一隻銀色的山貓在結界外用力撲跳，要求房屋主人入室的許可。  
「這是誰的護法？」紐特在葛雷夫打開窗戶時站起，耳邊還有來不及消去的粉。  
「主席的秘書。」  
一揮手，矯健的山貓立刻躍進廚房，沒有多餘的動作，端坐在餐桌上張開嘴，「葛雷夫部長，請您與斯卡曼德先生立刻返回魔國會大樓。早上抓到的嫌疑人消失了，葛林戴華德的黨羽正包圍大樓。值班正氣師目前五人重傷、無人死亡，其他正氣師正趕往大樓。情勢危急，請多加小心。」

白光、藍光、含有不明黑色爆炸交織在魔國會大樓周遭，來不及架好的半調子結界外充滿哭號尖叫的莫魔們，甚至有大量湧入的看熱鬧份子。  
「部長！」耳下生出一個冒綠煙血洞的正氣師朝葛雷夫衝來，大衣下擺都是鮮血，「葛林戴華德的人太多了！我們擋不住！」  
「你拿魔杖就只是為了比打群架誰的人多嗎？」葛雷夫早已掏出黑檀木魔杖，左手一揮在胸前現出一幅街道圖，上頭密密麻麻佈滿紅、藍、綠三種顏色的圓點，「西北角撤回，支援後方驅散莫魔，一分鐘，完成後加入東北角防禦。S級正氣師，不要作無謂的攻擊，變動戰線包圍葛林戴華德黨羽。AA級、A級正氣師，加強防護，多運用擊昏咒。還沒來的，今天後直接開除。」  
「是！」連止血都來不及的男巫魔杖一揮，下一秒立刻出現在十幾公尺外，魔杖前端不斷噴出綠色的光重擊身穿大袍、臉戴葛林戴華德標誌面具的黑巫師。  
葛雷夫收起地圖，所有指示已經透過魔法傳入所有正氣師耳中，眼前一片混亂的群戰一瞬之間擴散，正氣師利用靈活的消影現影除去外圍蒼蠅一樣的投機份子，每一次魔力噴發之後肯定會有身影重重跌落地面，發出骨骼斷裂的聲音。  
「你不要在這裡，去我的辦公室。」葛雷夫隨手一揮，紐特身後立刻倒下兩名狂亂的黑巫師，其中一個手中甚至拿著斧頭，「這裡太危險。」  
紐特不滿地皺起眉，左手拋出惡閃鴉撲上葛雷夫左後方的暴徒，重新提起箱子、掏出魔杖，「我也是上過戰場的人，葛雷夫。」  
「喔？只是不擅長決鬥而已嗎？」魔國會首席正氣師露出微笑，翹起的嘴角和微微放大的瞳孔不帶輕蔑，反而有些興味──波西瓦．葛雷夫式的驕傲，「去把孩子們安置好。或許你也不用趕回來了，等著看我了結他們。」  
「你、我巴不得你快點解決他們。」皺一下眉，紐特無法反駁箱子在身邊可能帶來的不便，尤其現下幾乎找不到一處沒被魔法打過的角落，「我很快就回來。」  
點點頭，葛雷夫在轉身前迅速擁抱了紐特，下一秒隨即殺進難分難解的鬥毆中，一杖俐落解決想施展索命咒的金髮巫師，鮮血染紅面具。  
只要上了戰場，沒有人能夠靠近葛雷夫任何一步，不用禁咒便能使敵人粉身碎骨、斷去四肢的強大，削去頭首時也不曾收回。看過他戰鬥的人馬上就能理解，那身黑不是為了隱去血跡而存在，是為了吸飽。  
紐特來不及細想葛雷夫的舉動，施展消影術直接衝進魔國會、葛雷夫的辦公室門口，將手貼在龍鱗上確認辦公室中沒有任何人後儘速閃進室內。一打開皮箱，幻影猿可可色的大眼睛就等在樓梯口，看得很清楚。  
「道高，幫我照顧好大家。皮奇──」驚慌的木精發出大叫，想要逃離幻影猿伸出的手，「皮奇、你不能跟我去，回箱子裡。」  
不帶任何勸誘的口氣有別於平常，木精雖然百般掙扎也只能被紐特狠心塞進道高手中，看紐特一掌關上皮箱。  
「現在，還有一個……」確認皮箱很好地隱藏在葛雷夫的辦公桌下，紐特凝神想著下個移動地點，不到一秒又落在地上，正對一頭張著巨翅的鷹馬，「嘿、讓你久等了。」  
鷹馬發出高亢的鳴叫，爪蹄不斷踢擊柵欄，高舉脖頸往傳來打鬥聲的窗掙動。  
「很好。你果然也是個戰士。」紐特直接揮手打破鉗制鷹馬行動的矮欄，藉著斷木跳上鷹馬的背，隨手抓來掛在牆上的麻繩繞過鷹馬、打結，「我們去找你爹地。你一定可以馬上找到他，對吧？」  
鷹馬大吼、前肢朝地上一蹬，復原完全的羽翼在月光下發出鐵一般寒光，用力一拍便朝紐特揮杖打穿的牆外飛，高速震動的空氣能刺痛紐特雙眼，卻滅不了戰鬥的本能，隨手一揮便重重擊落想朝他衝上來的蒙面人。  
奇獸的加入對雙方而言都是一陣驚慌，全場只有一個男人萬分冷靜仰起頭，用讚賞的眼神看鷹馬狠狠抓開面具，自天空灑落大片血花，黑檀木輕動又斷了一個黑巫師的雙腳，「果然是……非常特別的戰鬥方式。」  
「部長──！」極度恐懼的哭嚎突然自正氣師中傳來，幾乎慘白的臉一個接一個浮現，「葛、葛林──」  
「葛林戴華德，是的。」銀白的髮絲從黑暗中浮現，微笑森森，「好久不見，波西瓦。」


	9. 危險九級：首席正氣師

「葛林戴華德。」葛雷夫朝自己身後將魔杖一甩，颶風直接帶走了還沒解決掉的黑巫師追隨者，撕裂聲和尖叫聲同時響徹紐約街頭。  
「嘖嘖、還是這麼不溫柔啊，波西瓦。」完全不在意飛出去的人是死是活、是黑巫師是正氣師，葛林戴華德用接骨木魔杖來回比劃自己的下巴，逐漸走到燈光底下，「但我喜歡。像是你今天對那個小東西的狠勁，我非常欣賞。」  
紐特咬住下唇，拉緊鷹馬想衝向葛林戴華德的頭，另一手舉起魔杖瞄準那頭銀髮。必要時，就算要用索命咒他也不能有所猶豫。  
像是聽到鷹馬憤怒的吼叫，葛林戴華德突然停下腳步，用歪曲的角度抬起臉，在看見紐特時發出愉悅的笑聲，「哇。這不是斯卡曼德家的小朋友嗎？看來我還得感謝你，波西瓦，你總是十分理解我想要什麼──」  
一道雷電直接劈開葛林戴華德站過的位置──誰都看不清黑巫師如何在不到一瞬間躲過那道攻擊──冒出陣陣黑煙，如同葛雷夫的臉色。  
「不准碰他。」  
「嗯？為什麼？他變成你的所有物了嗎？你們兩個的品味還真有趣。」鮮紅的唇露出一角白，接骨木魔杖在抬起的瞬間炸開一排正氣師的肩胛骨，直接廢了他們的後半生，「奇獸怪胎跟魔王部長。有趣得礙眼。」  
葛雷夫沒有再給葛林戴華德說話的機會，化作藍色長刃的魔杖狠狠劈向黑巫師。葛林戴華德卻只是歪歪嘴角，閃過身後一彈指，轉身要繼續進攻的葛雷夫剎那頓住腳步、伸手擋住右側鎖骨往後退，犬齒咬破下唇，流下一道紅。  
「葛雷夫！」紐特在半空中大喊，幾乎要被暴走的鷹馬掀過背，魔杖只來得及在強忍痛苦的首席正氣師身前設下淡綠色防護，堪堪擋下葛林戴華德隨手噴出的惡咒。  
「有這麼痛嗎？不會吧。」狀似關心的語氣與惡咒夾雜，丟雪球一樣朝紐特的防護砸去，噴開時連帶融解柏油路和不少人的骨肉，「你今天不就體驗過了嗎？不然怎麼發現我的小朋友呢？那個可憐的東西，骨頭都被你打斷了。」  
葛雷夫抬起頭瞪著葛林戴華德，鎖骨那一小塊襯衫被燒出一個洞，焦物夾雜血肉黏在傷口上，赫然一個三角形、圓形被直線貫穿的圖案──葛林戴華德的標誌。  
「你不喜歡嗎？很多人想要還得不到呢。」  
黑巫師輕笑，眼睛連眨也不眨，一個側身躲過葛雷夫近距離發出的擊昏咒，回以一個爆裂咒語，擊碎紐特搖搖欲墜的防護。  
這一瞬對葛雷夫來說已經足夠，消影現影的瞬間轉到葛林戴華德身後，左手抓住黑巫師的大衣、右手揮動魔杖爆出一圈圈鎖鍊，直直朝葛林戴華德身上飛去──  
「葛雷夫、不要──！」始終緊盯葛林戴華德的紐特先一步俯衝而下，雙手架進葛雷夫腋下再高高飛起，身後立刻傳出一聲充滿絕望、痛苦的哀嚎，伴隨壓制全場的血腥味與黑色暴風。  
闇黑怨靈，比魁登斯還要巨大、還要危險的成熟體，纏繞葛林戴華德的手腕，吞噬不知道哪個倒楣鬼，血液噴滿地磚。  
「……那個是誰，你知道嗎？」紐特不敢把視線從葛林戴華德身上移開，只能盡量讓葛雷夫自行抓住鷹馬爬上來，微側過頭悄聲詢問。  
葛雷夫眉頭皺緊，似乎沒預料局面會變得如此複雜，「我曾聽說，葛林戴華德在你皮箱中找到的闇黑怨靈不見了。」  
梅林的──紐特緊握拳頭，努力克制不給身後的人來一拳，「你最好老實承認還有什麼重要消息沒跟我說。」  
葛雷夫正要開口，地面上突然飛來十數道綠光，兩人只能急忙低下頭飛得更高，一眾正氣師和追隨者已經回過神重新纏鬥在一起。葛林戴華德則是站在混亂正中心，仰頭看著兩人。  
「我認為他手上那個不是你的闇黑怨靈，」隨手用無杖魔咒拍掉幾道擊昏咒和惡咒，葛雷夫將嘴盡量貼近紐特的耳朵說，「當然這中間的差異只有你最清楚。但我覺得早上那個莫魔很有問題。」  
「你覺得他是闇黑怨靈的宿主？」紐特轉過鷹馬，避開葛林戴華德偶爾丟來的奇怪咒語，一邊思考葛雷夫的話，「變形咒？還是變身水？」  
「都有可能。葛林戴華德絕不會讓莫魔加入陣營，這就足以證明。」  
「你認為葛林戴華德用闇黑怨靈餵養闇黑怨靈？」幾乎要因自己的念頭打冷顫，紐特抓緊麻繩繞開葛林戴華德的視線，再一個急轉彎讓葛雷夫能騰出手限制黑巫師的行動範圍。  
「你應該已經猜到葛林戴華德真正的目的是什麼了，紐特，」葛雷夫伸手幫忙拉住韁繩，讓鷹馬逐漸往葛林戴華德正上方飛，「等等就讓我下去。」  
「你、住手！」紐特扯回韁繩，手肘卡住葛雷夫的身側，「他想要我的皮箱，對吧？他想要用我的皮箱裝更多闇黑怨靈。但你要怎麼對付這個闇黑怨靈？他已經太過巨大了！」  
「我不打算對付他，紐特。」葛雷夫隨手點一下鎖骨，血肉模糊的印記退成一片黑，「我的目標只有葛林戴華德。」  
紐特話還沒說出口，葛雷夫先一步將他包進了金燦的防護裡，用手一推、拉轉鷹馬朝葛林戴華德飛撲，鐵爪一掌拍碎想阻擋葛雷夫去路的追隨者。  
「該死、葛雷夫──」紐特被關在圓形的防護中掙扎站起，還來不及回身看葛雷夫人在哪，一道道爆裂、撞擊炸開的火光已經解釋一切，照亮他周圍人的臉。  
葛雷夫計算得很準，讓他掉在一群正氣師頭上，所有人舉起魔杖飄浮金球，緩緩帶紐特站回地面。紐特這時才發現，兩方人馬不知何時分別佔據街角，正中大片空地留給難分難解的廝殺。唯一不同是，紐特這側有大片金色薄霧擋下魔法流彈，對面則時不時有人抽搐倒下。  
「歡迎回來，斯卡曼德先生。」耳下仍在冒出綠煙的正氣師扶穩紐特，右半邊臉頰被劃開一道極長的傷，「部長交待我們，接下來要好好保護您。」  
「我不需要你們的保護！快去幫他！」  
「別著急，斯卡曼德先生。他回來了，」正氣師湊近紐特，把一個針頭大小的黑色圓點貼上耳垂，「您應該會想看看部長全力戰鬥的英姿。」  
紐特困惑地皺起眉頭，正想要接著質問正氣師充滿信心的微笑時，腦海裡突然傳來葛雷夫安穩沉靜的聲音，就像那人俯在耳邊。

_安全部正氣師聽好：A組，照原計畫進行；B組，從市政廳方向反包圍；C組，注意黑巫師動向，別讓他們跑了。_   
_不要擔心。_

奇獸飼育家幾乎沒忍住口中抽氣的嗚咽，用慌亂的眼神看向騎在鷹馬上逼近壓迫葛林戴華德的身影。所有人都明白最後這句話是對誰說的，每個正氣師的耳垂都有一顆藍色小點，其中不少人用眼角看了紐特一眼，又轉回視線朝戰鬥中心發出警戒。  
「……請問、你剛剛說『他回來了』，是什麼意思？」  
正氣師的笑容又擴大了點，抬起手指著葛雷夫的背影，語氣中充滿敬畏，「看。這個才是波西瓦．葛雷夫──魔國會的首席正氣師。」  
葛雷夫雙手放開麻繩，身體隨著鷹馬俯衝、拍擊旋轉移動，空著的左手反覆舉起阻擋闇黑怨靈的衝擊，右手用魔杖抽擊葛林戴華德的紅色惡咒，配合鷹馬破壞力極強的鐵爪撕裂黑霧結界，朝正中心高速發射雷擊，在綠色死咒噴出前一刻緊急退開。  
灰白色的皮膚在戰鬥中漸漸恢復生機，左右交錯靈活變換的戰術強力壓制住葛林戴華德，逐步將黑巫師困進鐵灰色魔法壁壘，被阻絕在外的闇黑怨靈不斷發出吼叫、衝撞。  
「嗯？這是你覺得跟我一對一有勝算的意思嗎？」葛林戴華德鄙視地看了一眼周圍，看向鷹馬的眼神充滿厭惡，「你忘記自己怎麼被我踩在地上了嗎？」  
「我記得。但我不認為除去毒藥和詭計的你能打贏我。」葛雷夫在半空中回身，雙腳往鷹馬腹部輕踢，利劍般的鷹嘴立刻朝黑巫師的頭刺去，看準葛林戴華德抬起魔杖的動作一停、再次拉高距離。  
有常識的巫師都知道，千萬不要對鷹馬不敬。鐵藍色的雙翼一拍，捲起狂風直接將葛林戴華德騰空釘上壁壘，銀白色亮光接著撲上，鎖住黑巫師的四肢。  
闇黑怨靈就在他們頭頂，發出咆哮，夾帶血腥沼氣的爆裂用力撞擊壁壘，開出密密麻麻的蛛網。鷹馬朝他瞥一眼，仰起頭高鳴回應。  
「畜牲。」葛林戴華德眼裡燒起怒火，右手一扯想拉斷葛雷夫的鉗制，銀白色又鎖得更緊，直接穿透手腕切出傷口。  
「牠不是畜牲，牠是我的鷹馬。」  
「哼。牠這副長滿鳥毛的樣子，不是畜牲是什麼。更何況，」黑巫師扯扯嘴角，露出無法動彈依舊危險萬分的笑容，「牠打得贏我的小寶貝嗎？」  
「我不會讓你再碰這孩子一次！」  
孔雀藍的大衣像蝠翼一般掠過頭頂，細長的雙腿直接落在壁壘上方，只有一手持著透明玻璃罐的紐特雙手大開，直面闇黑怨靈。  
「──你！」  
世上大概再也找不到這般充滿怨恨的語氣，葛雷夫淡淡回望仍在低吼掙扎的黑巫師，高舉的魔杖從未自心臟前移開，凝聚的魔力漸漸發亮。他不敢分心，只能用意識讀取紐特每個動作、每個呼吸。

_小心。_

「沒事了，孩子。沒事了，不要害怕。」奇獸飼育家將玻璃罐放下，一切動作都十分緩慢，柔軟平靜的嗓音像盛夏午後安寧空氣的雨水，「很辛苦吧？委屈你了，擔心受怕這麼久。」

_我會盯住葛林戴華德，你可以慢慢來。_

闇黑怨靈爆出一串消煙火花，黑霧大大膨脹擴散，朝紐特散發高熱充滿腥味的沼氣，抽空兩人之間殘餘的空氣。紐特壓下胸間升起的嗆咳，將手臂更大幅度拉開，站直身體面對闇黑怨靈，「別怕，我就在這裡。什麼都不用怕，媽咪會保護你。」

_我會保護你。_

闇黑怨靈還在增長的黑霧突然停了，只剩正中心又紅又黑的粒子來回打轉，隱約傳出沉重的吸氣聲。  
「來吧，來媽咪這裡。」紐特露出微笑，一腳朝前踏出小半步，「媽咪來接你了。」

_結束後，我們就送鷹馬去英國，去你家。_

一瞬間，似霧似塵的粒子幾乎凍結，卻突然發出目前為止最狂亂的呼號，粒子不是旋轉，而是扭曲、絞緊、破壞其他粒子，黑霧像是要進行自我毀滅一般撕裂拉扯，血肉裂解的霹啪聲響驚動鷹馬一陣狂躁低嚎、不安振翅。  
葛雷夫拉緊麻繩，視線餘光中可以見到闇黑怨靈一分為二，純黑的霧體掙扎著要抽離血腥四溢、要朝紐特而去，仍在原地咆哮的怨靈則是猛力拉扯，兇惡不帶任何憐憫，狂暴得如同在拖行待宰家畜。  
「不、別這樣！都過來吧，都來媽咪這裡！」紐特不知什麼時候已經撿起了玻璃罐，走上前對準想投入懷中的黑霧，「來、我們回家。」  
最後一次分裂，純黑色的霧體直接鑽進玻璃罐中，氣喘吁吁躲到瓶底最深處，在瓶身和壁壘上留下大片血跡。失去一部分的闇黑怨靈也倒在地上，鬆脫散落的黑粒化作塵灰，在漩渦的中心留下一個七、八歲左右的小男孩，雙頰和眼睛布滿青紫，脖頸處有個嚇人的手印。  
追隨者當中傳出陣陣騷動驚呼，消影術特有的收縮聲此起彼落，又在不遠處傳來擊昏咒和正氣師的呼喊。  
「葛雷夫！」紐特朝腳下的人呼喚，在接收到首肯後將玻璃罐收進大衣，憑空變出一條毛毯，抱起奄奄一息的男孩回頭跑，「快找醫生、快找醫生過來！」  
葛雷夫聽著紐特離去的聲音，右手的魔杖攢得更緊，銀白色的魔力逐漸轉成幽藍色，震動空氣。  
葛林戴華德眼中卻沒有葛雷夫的存在，只是狠狠瞪視消失在視線外的孔雀藍大衣，咬牙吐出詛咒，「你和你的小情人，真的非常礙眼，波西瓦。礙眼得讓我想把你們在對方面前撕成碎片。」  
「這對正氣師來說，應該是最高的讚美，葛林戴華德。」葛雷夫跳下鷹馬，朝前走幾步，「我說過，你不可能贏我。等著接受審判吧。」  
「呵呵……我有跟你說過，我有幾個小寶貝嗎？」

_紐特──！_

震耳欲聾的大吼在胸腔炸開，懷中仍抱著男孩的紐特只來得及穩住呼吸轉過身，一片白光卻瞬間奪去了他的視力，有道人影伴隨爆炸聲高高飛起，手中的魔杖仍緊握著。  
鷹馬的咆哮貫穿所有人，雷擊大雨降臨紐約。 


	10. 危險十級：在乎

黑暗是一片太熟悉溫暖的海洋。波西瓦．葛雷夫常常這麼想，直到葛林戴華德改變他的世界，黑暗中開始滲出血腥味、疼痛的酸味、恐懼的臭味，就像游在見不到屍體的血池。  
比起海洋，葛雷夫更熟悉血的氣味。那不是鐵鏽味，而是靈魂流失的嗆鼻氣息，連同被斬斷的回憶一起抽離身體，接著才是逐漸沉重蒼白的紅腥。  
就像他自己，在意識裡找不到那抹溫暖的孔雀藍。

「你醒了。」  
黑髮散亂的正氣師躺在一片白茫裡，層疊擴散的白光很刺眼，引發瞳孔深處收緊作痛。  
「醫生馬上就會來幫你檢查，不用著急。」  
他搖頭了嗎？還是有人在控制他的肌肉？葛雷夫反覆眨動──雖然看來更像抽搐──眼睛，感覺到手背上有陌生的溫度，既耳熟又生疏的聲音語氣好像近了一點。  
「你很幸運，葛林戴華德的惡咒遠超出除咒師的知識範圍，他們幾乎要放棄了。只要再多睡一天，你可能永遠無法感到疼痛。真該感謝那頭雷鳥的電擊來得十分及時。」  
關鍵詞就像一個按鈕，迫使葛雷夫開啟無法抑制的喘氣。分不清從哪裡衝出來的痛比前線貫穿手臂的咒語還兇狠，逼迫骨骼擠壓收縮、拉扯內臟，空蕩的腸胃吐出酸苦澀混合。  
「別亂動，你的肋骨全斷了。魔藥師和治療師花費三天才讓你的身體勉強能喝下生骨水，昨晚剛癒合。」  
皮奎里的聲音終於穿過重重障礙，清晰地傳進葛雷夫腦海裡。還是模糊的視線隱約能分辨門口和人影，還有更多從門口進來的人影，一群手忙腳亂的人把各種治療咒語往他胸口放，強制帶走疼痛留下空洞，還有更強烈的反胃感。  
「請您再稍微忍忍，葛雷夫部長。您的身體現在還不適合進食，要等檢查結束才行。」鼻樑上架著金邊小眼鏡的老醫生用一隻手就能壓住想拍開魔杖的葛雷夫，連意識都軟弱無力的人根本沒有掙扎的權利。  
「我……睡多久……？」  
乾啞的嗓音還帶有血味，每次發音都像有砂紙磨過聲帶，痛得想扯下來。葛雷夫閉上眼幾秒，再打開，用視線來回掃過看來比較立體的病房，最終落到同樣冷靜的皮奎里身上。  
「兩個禮拜。錯過了你的『強制休假』，但還有幾天聖誕假期。」皮奎里絲毫不認為葛雷夫是傷患一般，淡漠的語氣不具任何起伏，「在你昏迷這段時間發生很多事，我想你應該會想要知道。」  
葛雷夫眨眼，略微抬了一下額頭，眼神仍時不時四處飄蕩。  
「他不在這裡，葛雷夫，」直接打斷葛雷夫尋找的動作，皮奎里從床旁移動到床尾，正對病床上那張滿是疑問和不相信的臉，「因為那場衝突，審查會決議將斯卡曼德先生的觀察期強行中止，審查報告完成後將立即請他回返英國。」  
「紐特……回英國？」  
「沒錯，一旦他完成審查委員要求的報告，就會被送上往英國的輪船。」  
葛雷夫這次直接皺起眉頭，強烈的眼神能讓治療師手裡的魔杖一抖，撒落不少鵝黃色的魔力。  
「他每天都來看你，在床邊坐一整天，」如高明的弄蛇人，皮奎里不輕不重的一句話又放低了葛雷夫的情緒，但仍不夠阻擋精神越來越集中的雙眼，「他一手包辦了所有照顧你的工作，不假手任何人。只有今天，他無論如何都不能前來。」  
帶疼痛的喘息再一次發作，只是這次並不是因為傷。葛雷夫強撐身體想要坐直，無法出力的雙臂卻引發一陣混亂，翻騰、仰摔之間嚇壞了老醫生和治療師們。  
皮奎里俯視葛雷夫的掙扎，太過透澈的眼睛裡沒有情緒，卻在轉瞬間揚了一下嘴角，「葛雷夫，不知道你有沒有聽過：越是平靜沉穩，治療咒越有效，對於體質強的巫師尤其是。」  
葛雷夫趴在床上大口喘氣，怎樣也扯不開七手八腳壓在身上的手和魔杖，額間隱約冒出冷汗。  
「下午六點，最後一班前往英國的輪船將會出港。」輕輕彈開一直握在手中的長角水蛇金懷錶，皮奎里只瞄一眼便轉回視線看向躁動中的葛雷夫，「還有七個小時，應該足夠你恢復到能近距離使用現影咒了吧。不如我們順帶聊聊你這一年來的精心佈局，還有斯卡曼德先生在其中究竟扮演什麼角色。」

自由女神在眼前縮小，火炬不比一根指節大，紐特卻覺得自己似乎還能辨認出魔國會大廈，可以看到那覆滿綠色防水層的尖頂。苦澀的鹹比來時更明顯，夾帶船塢的臭油氣和船鳴的煤氣。世界各地的港口似乎都有這些氣味，但沒有一個港口讓紐特凝神回望。  
躲在靠近船尾的凹陷處，能避免過多冷風灌進大衣的地方，稀稀疏疏的人或蹲或坐，幾乎人手一支煙。紐特將皮箱放在腳邊，左手不自覺撫摸耳垂上某塊稍微堅硬的小點，是幾日來無意間養成的習慣。  
『藍色是正氣師，綠色是我們的臥底，紅色是黑巫師黨羽，黑色是您。』病房中卸下重擔的正氣師隊長對紐特說，耳下的傷復原得很慢，『目標只有一個──保護您安全無虞，不計任何代價。』  
「不計任何代價」，包含意識和夢境，包含財產和生活，包含葛雷夫他自己。  
『葛林戴華德越獄之後，部長預測他的目標應該是您和您的皮箱，便利用魔國會內部對自己的種種防範和反對聲浪，讓黑巫師相信他已經不被信任、失去了支持，臥底即可趁此蒐集黑巫師的行動。』正氣師隊長取下耳垂上的藍色小點，放在掌心裡，『這一年之中，部長從未向任何人透露完整的計畫，而是默默承擔一切責任和壓力。每一步都如預期，只除了那頭鷹馬，還有這場戰鬥。』  
還有他和葛雷夫。紐特低下頭，雙肩還能回憶起葛雷夫轉身投入激鬥前的擁抱，充滿燭火燃燒後的氣味和毫不遲疑的強勢，直到最後一刻才從黑暗中伸手將人牢牢鎖進羽翼之下。  
如果不是葛林戴華德起意要挑釁魔國會，紐特也許永遠不會知道，曾有一個人這樣專注地看著自己，不願讓他受到一絲一毫的傷害，包括那件被藏進衣櫃深處的開袖大衣。  
那不是退縮，而是他下定決心要保護好他的證明。  
「你太狡猾了，波西瓦．葛雷夫。」細微的喃喃隨風落在耳後，接著被船鳴掩蓋，「你計畫好一切，卻不打算讓我知道，那又何必讓我看到你和葛林戴華德最不同的地方……？」  
「──因為這樣我才有機會、再一次追上你。」  
重新穿上開袖大衣的男人站在冷風中喘氣，總是一絲不苟的黑髮散在額前。沒有領帶、沒有背心，只有一件略看便知匆匆套上的白襯衫。臉色白中泛黃，還有不正常的青。  
在對上充滿訝異的雙眼時，本來痛苦的嘴角放鬆了，用力撐直身體，朝前走一步，「因為我不知道，你真的會答應要幫助我。」  
第二步，「我也不知道，我會變得如此需要你。」  
第三步，「我更不知道，我也會有不想放開雙手的時候。」  
第四步，停下，「因為我都不知道，所以我需要你留在我身邊。」  
斯卡曼德家的小兒子睜大雙眼，幾乎是瞪視在心底已經默認絕不會出現的葛雷夫，甚至忘了腳邊的皮箱，踏上兩步站到黑色鞋尖前，右手顫抖，按上看來完好如初的胸膛，「你……你醒來了。」  
「嗯。」  
「傷口都好了嗎？」  
「好了。」  
「你還好嗎？痛嗎？有後遺症嗎？可以出院──」  
「紐特，」努力壓制疲倦和疼痛的葛雷夫輕喊一聲，立刻讓奇獸飼育家停下嘴，瞪圓的眼睛裝滿緊張。伸出手，帶著微笑直接將青年毛躁的髮拉進懷中，「你這樣會讓我以為，只要裝病就能把你留下來。」  
「葛、葛雷夫？」  
「除了你我不希望被其他人照顧。」仍然沙啞的嗓音纏繞耳際，無由而生的誘惑染紅雀斑。  
「葛、葛雷夫──」紐特困擾地皺起眉頭，下意識掃視會不會有人看著他們，推在胸前的手掌傳來心跳和不正常的高溫，「你才不需要我的照顧，你、你只是需要休息！」  
「我需要，我很需要。」始終不肯拉開距離的擁抱又更緊了點，近得能將呼吸深深埋入紐特的肩頸，「你的箱子當中，也有很多強大、獨立、自信的奇獸，但牠們都需要你的照顧。強大與弱小都不是你為什麼照顧牠們的標準。」  
細微的掙扎逐漸停了，男人低沉安穩的聲線滲入心裡，明明是密不透風的黑暗，卻奢侈地不停給予溫暖，直到紐特無法逃離，也忘記逃離。  
「『在乎』，這才是你為什麼願意照顧牠們的原因。」葛雷夫的聲音又緩了幾分，力氣快耗盡一般半依賴著青年的肩膀，「你在乎我嗎，紐特？」  
「葛雷夫……」被緊緊擁抱的奇獸飼育家紅了眼眶，雙手轉向緊抓大衣領口，「你真的很狡猾。」  
「對，我狡猾到用盡心思綁住討厭與任何人接觸的你，狡猾到知道你會逃走所以什麼都不告訴你。」葛雷夫試著轉過頭和紐特對望，雙眼裡滿是喜悅的笑意，「我很在乎你。」  
「笨蛋。」  
在開往英國的輪船來得及穿過跨海大橋前，細碎的吻隨月光一同落在雙唇間，連同放不下手的擁抱和溫度，急迫卻溫柔地反覆確認雙臂中不是餘溫或記憶。  
「請讓我留在你身邊……只因你是我所見過，最溫暖的黑。」


End file.
